Del lado equivocado
by Testudine Black
Summary: Mi vida no ah sido mas que una gran mentira, todo en lo que creía lo que defendía me lo metieron en la cabeza solo para que al final termine tan podrido como para matar. Jugaron conmigo me separaron de lo que en verdad me pertenecía, mi familia, mi vida, yo soy un Potter verdad?-ella lo miro-Si Harry, solo fuiste criado del lado equivocado. Dark Harry UA.
1. Impotencia

Sumary: Que sentirías si tu vida no fuera mas que una simple mentira. Que todo en lo que creías, lo que defendías te lo metieran en la cabeza solo con el propósito de que tu al final terminaras odiando tanto como para matar¡Jugaron conmigo me separaron de lo que en verdad me pertenecía... mi familia.. mi vida... yo soy un Potter ¿verdad?-ella lo miro -Si Harry, solo fuiste criado del lado equivocado.

**La ultima vez que me mire mi acta de nacimiento decia Rosario Bohorquez no Joanne Rowling... asi que si reconocen algo tengan por seguro que no es mio**.

Capitulo 1: impotencia.

La familia Potter estaba reunida en la sala de estar, junto a ellos se encontraban sus tres amigos mas cercanos, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew, estaban de visita pues Lily y James se habían tenido que esconder para cuidar a Harry, ademas era Hallowen, la fecha preferida de los amigos, todos conversaban sobre cosas triviales, menos uno claro esta, sosteniendo al pequeño y unico retoño de los Potter se encontraba Peter Petigrew... Pensando en lo que pronto sucedería. El niño era un bebe de poco mas de 1 año, estaba envuelto en una manta roja y dorada (cortesía de Sirius) y en su muñeca una pulsera que tenia dos letras JP.

-_ Oh vamos Lily! Solo sera un momento, no creo que Voldemort salga detrás de un arbusto y se lleve a Harry_-decía Sirius Black con ojos suplicantes.

-_ No! y es mi ultima palabra Black, si quieres matarte volando en tu moto haya tu, pero no te llevaras a mi hijo contigo_-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-Oye Pete Que ronda por tu dulce cabezita? a caso es una chica que abarca los pensamientos de Petigrew?_-Dijo James con una sonrisa picara. Petigrew miro su muñeca, donde reposaba un reloj de oro, miro hacia Lily y a James con ojos suplicantes.

-_Ya es hora, lo siento mucho James, lo siento Lily... Pero es lo mejor_-Lily y James se miraron extrañados, al igual que Sirius y Remus.

- _porque te disculpas Peter? no hay nada por que disculparte_-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-_No me disculpo por algo que hice James, me disculpo por lo que estoy por hacer_-todos se quedaron absortos, no sabían que seria tan grave como para que Peter se estuviera disculpando, pero siempre dicen que el corazón de una madre es muy hábil y siempre puede sentir cuando un hijo esta en peligro.

-_Dame a mi hijo Peter_-Dijo Lily algo ansiosa, Peter negó con la cabeza _-Por favor Peter, devuélveme a mi hijo_-dijo Lily estirando sus brazos, James y los demás no sabían que hacer, pensaban que Peter solo quería cargar a Harry otro rato mas, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que algo no andaba bien.

-_Peter, por favor dame a mi hijo oh..._-El aire se enturbió y un sonido estruendoso se oyó fuera de la residencia. Todos desenfundaron la varita.

_-Harry es muy lindo Lily, sin duda sera lamentable_-dijo Peter con voz lastimosa, las cuatro varitas lo apuntaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada mas, pues detrás de ellos figuras encapuchadas los dejaron inconscientes.

- _Felicidades colagusano! Quien pensaría que una rata rastrera como tu lograría engañar a los Potter_?-dijo una mujer muy bella riendo con malicia, a la cual identifico como Bellatrix Lestrange, a su lado se encontraba otros tres hombres, Severus Snape y Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange quienes miraban a los individuos en el suelo con profundo asco.

-_Has cumplido muy bien tu tarea colagusano, por hoy tienes perdonada tu vid_a-Dijo otro hombre entrando a la casa, todos se inclinaron ante el, menos Peter, que estaba paralizado del miedo.

-_Gra-Gracias mi se-señor_-Tartamudeo Peter.

-_Este es el que se supone tendrá que derrotarme? Este insignificante mocoso?_-le dijo Voldemort arrebatandole a Harry sin ningún cuidado. -_ No tiene gran poder! podrían pasarlo por muggle y nadie se daría cuenta!_-repitio con asco, Bellatrix miro al ni o como si fuera algo repugnante.

-_Mi señor, aun es un bebe, es sabido que hasta mas grandes los niños desarrollan sus habilidades, que ahorita no lo demuestre no significa que en algún futuro no se convierta en una amen.._.-pero no pudo terminar por que el señor oscuro le mando una maldición a Rabastan - _Nadie es una amenaza para mi! Soy el mago mas poderoso del mundo! este chiquillo solo es insignificante_!-dijo con verdadero odio en sus ojos.

_-mi señor_-intervino Severu Snape-_ Tal vez en un futuro si logre desarrollar una gran habilidad mágica, tal vez nos serviría de mucho en el futuro..._-Voldemort lo miro fijamente, considerando sus palabras...

- este niño morirá! yo mismo lo matare... ahora salgan de aquí! Eh dicho que se larguen!-dijo con furia en sus ojos, el no podría permitirse un error y mantener al chico con vida seria una debilidad... no! el era el gran Lord Voldemort! no podía permitirse ser débil!.

-_Pero mi señor... piénselo bien, podríamos utilizar al chico como un arma, imagínese ganar a Dumbledore teniendo de su lado al niño en el que el depositaba todas sus esperanzas, el chico que se supone lo vencería a usted mismo_-intento persuadirlo Snape, pero Voldemort parecía no ceder, el no quería ser débil... no quería... pero y si..?

- _y quien lo criara Severus? Tu...? Criaras al chico?_-dijo Voldemort tentándolo, Severus retrocedió... -_ahora, creo recordar que les di la orden de que se largaran... menos tu Bellatrix, se que disfrutaras dejando le una buena escena a nuestros amigos_-Bellatrix sonriendo se acerco a el, los demás salieron, todos en el mas profundo de los silencios.

-_Atalos frente a la cuna, se que disfrutaran viendo a su hijo degollado_-dijo riendo, Bellatrix con unos conjuros los ato frente a esta, apretándolos mucho mas de lo necesario. -_ y ahora tu pequeño insolente, mira a tu madre y a tu padre, sera la ultima vez que tus ojos los contemplen_-dijo mientras agarraba la pequeña cabezita, saco su varita y conjuro el hechizo imperdonable

- _Avada kedavra_!-Cosas muy curiosas sucedieron a la vez, dos sombras cubrieron por completo el lugar donde se encontraba el bebe impidiendo que el hechizo lo tocara y ocasionando que este rebotara hacia Voldemort, el impacto fue tan fuerte que la casa colisiono aplastando a todos en el proceso, menos claro a Harry que seguía envuelto con aquellas sombras negras... paso mucho tiempo antes de que dentro de los escombros surgiera una señal de vida.

Bellatrix Lestrange había sobrevivido, estaban en la parte que solo tenia un piso, era como una sala anexa, por lo mismo no hubo muchos escombros que la hirieran de muerte. Desesperada busco a su señor, levanto pedazos del techo tierra, piedras... pero no lo encontró, tan concentrada estaba en buscarlo que no sintió el aura mágica que el bebe desprendía hasta que lo vio, encerrado en una burbuja negra se encontraba Harry Potter, llena de furia decidió tomar venganza, acabar con quien había acabado con su señor.

_Ese seria el final de Harry Potter, sera la ultima noche que el niño viviría_

* * *

**_Hola! bueno me anime a subir un fic... este lo veo dificil... muy dificil y no creo actualizarlo muy seguido.. ademas casi no tengo mucho tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, el segundo capitulo si sera mañana, les prometo que se los escribire mañana!_**

**_No soy muy buena con los comienzos, (creo que se darán cuenta conforme avance el fic) pero algo es algo no?_**

**_Pongan mucha atención a este capítulo, porque hay algo importante que puse._**

**_Se que no se revela casi nada con este capitulo, pero esperen a ver el segundo... porque a partir de ahí comienza la Historia, esta es como la introducción._**

**_Si les gusto dejen un mensaje... y si no les gusto, dejenlo tambien, pero sin ofensas ok?_**

**_Con Cariño_**

**_Testudine Black_**


	2. Dolor

Sumary: Que sentirías si tu vida no fuera mas que una simple mentira. Que todo en lo que creías, lo que defendías te lo metieran en la cabeza solo con el propósito de que tu al final terminaras odiando tanto como para matar¡Jugaron conmigo me separaron de lo que en verdad me pertenecía... mi familia.. mi vida... yo soy un Potter ¿verdad?-ella lo miro -Si Harry, solo fuiste criado del lado equivocado.

**No soy Rubia ni inglesa ni mucho menos millonaria...**

**Esta capitulo va dedicado para Jay, gracias por ser mi primer comentario, ahora sabrás que paso con los demas!**

** www. youtube watch?v=sWvhJ1Kcu3I (sin los espacios) esta canción me inspiro para el capitulo  
**

**Mi unicornio azul ayer se me perdió,  
y puede parecer acaso una obsesión,  
pero no tengo más que un unicornio azul  
y aunque tuviera dos yo solo quiero aquel. mi unicornio azul se me ah perdido ayer... se fue...**

**Mi unicornio azul- Silvio rodriguez**

Lily Evans era una mujer muy bella, su cabello pelirrojo brillaba cuando el sol lo tocaba, su sonrisa era tan bella y cálida que cuando ella te dirigía una, no podías evitar devolvérsela, era una mujer muy bella.

Y digo era, porque a Lily le sucedió una tragedia, 8 años atrás, perdió a la razón de su vida... a su bebe, jamas se había recuperado de eso, todos los días se levantaba a vivir una vida que no era la suya, pues la suya se había ido con Harry, su pequeño bebe...

Nunca encontraron nada... ni un cuerpo, ni la ropa ni un cabello, ellos se habían salvado de una muerte inminente, James los había salvado, el habia presenciado la muerte de Harry, el había visto como Voldemort le lanzaba la maldición asesina, pero ya era tarde, lo ultimo que recuerda es haber lanzado un hechizo hacia le techo para que no les callera encima y luego despertar en San mungo.

Eso ultimo deterioro mucha su relación, Lily y James JAMAS volvieron a ser los mismos, cuando lily despertó lo primero que pregunto fue por su hijo, tres sanadores se necesitaron para calmarla, de ahí no volvió a ser la misma, jamas se perdonaría el haber perdido a su hijo... y James sabia que dentro de ella le guardaba rencor por no poder hacer nada.

Lily comenzó a presentar un severo caso de depresión, que casi le cuesta la vida, James ayudo mucho en su recuperación, pero como me eh cansado de decir, jamas volvió a ser la misma, la perdida de un hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una madre.

Dos años después...

Lily miraba hacia la ventana, en sus brazos reposaba un niño de no mas de un año, por su cara escurrían lagrimas mientras ella aferraba la varita que llevaba en su mano, en la puerta de la habitación su esposo se encontraba mirándola... era ya media noche y Lily seguía sin poder dormir.

-Lily... deja a Charlus en su cama, nadie le ara daño... estoy aquí para cuidarlo-le dijo James con voz suave, Lily y ella habían tenido un hijo 10 meses antes, el pequeño Robert Charlus Potter, el día en que nació, Lily no durmió con el miedo de que se lo llevaran como lo habían hecho con Harry, el primer mes fue igual, Lily no dormía, todos la ayudaron a superar aquel trauma y James pensaba que ya había superado su miedo, pero hoy se daba cuenta que Lily aun seguía marcada por la perdida de su hijo.

-Se lo van a llevar James, esta por cumplir el año, se lo llevaran como a Harry-Decía llorando y apretando mas a su hijo contra ella. James la abrazo fuertemente y se sentó aun lado de ella, ambos permanecieron en la habitación hasta el amanecer.

Una madre jamas se repone de la perdida de un hijo y mucho menos una madre tan joven como lo era Lily, siempre estaría el recuerdo del niño que pudo vivir y ser feliz, pero jamas lo logro, por eso ella se aferraba a lo único vivo que podía ayudarla... Charlus... Para muy mala suerte del bebe, porque a pesar de que su mamá lo quería, no estaba consciente del todo... por que en su cabeza pensaba que a quien tenia entre sus brazos no era Charlus, si no Harry, su pequeño y dulce Harry.

-Lily... deja que Remus sostenga un momento al bebe mientras tu y yo entramos al despacho de Dumbledor, solo sera un momento Lils-le decía James, Lily lo miraba como si acabara de decir la peor blasfemia del mundo, su esposo sabia de su miedo, así que con mucha delicadeza le quito a su hijo y se lo dio a su amigo, tuvo que jalar a Lily para que entrara al despacho, pero no podía evitar que Lily volteara con cada paso para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera ahí. Ya dentro del despacho ella seguía muy nerviosa y golpeaba impacientemente su rodilla con la varita.

-James, Lily... no me gusta comunicarles esto, y mas de esta manera, hoy la orden fue a la mansión de los Lestrange, no había dado información de Bellatrix y fuimos a ver que encontrábamos...-Los ojos de Lily brillaban ¿seria algún indicio de que Harry estuviera vivo? de la alegría se levanto como resorte, Dumbledor la vio con lastima-Por favor Lily, toma siento, tranquilízate, lo que les voy a decir no es algo que me guste mucho, encontramos el cuerpo putrefacto de un niño... creen que es Harry lo lamento mucho-dijo Dumbledor con tristeza.

Un grito de dolor resonó por el colegio, un grito que helaba la sangre de quienes lo escucharan... era el grito de una madre desesperada, una madre que jamas se recuperaría de la perdida de una parte de ella.

Esa noche les fue entregado el cuerpo de un bebe, ni James ni Lily dejaron que lo tocaran para verificar que era Harry, lo que realizarían para hacerlo iba a dañar aun mas el de por si ya dañado cuerpo, fue la noche mas triste en la casa de los Potter, para Lily y Sirius fue el peor dia de sus vidas, ellos habían tenido la esperanza de que Harry sobreviviera. Para James fue doloroso, si, pero el ya lo había superado.

_Esa noche la pareja le dio el ultimo adios a su hijo_

Bueno... este capitulo tampoco rebela mucho... pero siento tambien tendrá que ver mucho con la historia... me siento mal por Lily, porque si debe ser muy duro perder a un hijo, pero créanme que le dolerá mas lo que vendrá, ahorita el fic empieza suave, con forme vallan pasando los capitulos el fic tomara el rumbo que deseo, sera algo fuerte pero lo censurare lo mas posible, ya los que lo quieran leer sin censura, pues creare un blog en donde lo podran leer como es.

Respecto a la relacion de Lily y James... siento que se deteriora con la perdida de Harry y mas cuando James le cuenta a Lily que el vio morir a Harry, pues Lily se siente traicionada y le hecha la culpa, ademas Petigrew era el amigo de él. Pero despues de todo ella lo ama y juntos intentan recuperar lo que un dia fue y de ahi nace Charlus.

Para Charlus si que sera dificil su vida, porque el vivira siempre bajo la sombra de su hermano y mas aun porque Lily seguido lo confundirá con Harry, Sirius también tendrá cierto rechazo hacia el, porque no quiere que nadie ocupe el lugar de Harry. Creo que de todos Charlus sera uno de los que mas sufrirá, pero eso si, el quiere muchisimo al hermano que no pudo conocer.

y La actitud de Lily, yo la veo muy logica, lo que paso fue muy traumante para ella, imaginense despertar y ver que se habian llevado a su hijo, y luego dos años mas tarde que le digan que su cuerpo fue encontrado en una casa abandonada, el saber que estuvo dos años solo, debe ser mucha y considerando la edad que Lily tenia, pues para mi es muy logico el que al ver a Charlus lo confunda de vez en cuando con Harry, hay madres que enloquecen del dolor y si bien Lily no enloqueció si le afecto bastante.

La cancion que me inspiro me la dijo mi padre, porque mi papa perdio un hijo, la mamá de mi hermano lo escondio muchos años y esa cancion lo ponia muy triste, por eso yo creo que esta cancion quedaria muy bien.

Con Harry, bueno yo creo que es obvio que el sobrevivira, pero nadie sabe como... solo yo... pero como dije ahorita esta suave... la historia empezara en el cuarto capitulo.

si le gusto o si les disgusto dejenme un mensaje un autor crece a base de criticas.

P. D.: estoy en busca de un o una Beta asi que si alguien se ofrece avíseme.

**_Con Cariño_**

**_Testudine Black_**


	3. Obsesion

Sumary: Que sentirías si tu vida no fuera mas que una simple mentira. Que todo en lo que creías, lo que defendías te lo metieran en la cabeza solo con el propósito de que tu al final terminaras odiando tanto como para matar¡Jugaron conmigo me separaron de lo que en verdad me pertenecía... mi familia.. mi vida... yo soy un Potter ¿verdad?-ella lo miro -Si Harry, solo fuiste criado del lado equivocado.

**Tal vez algun dia me tiña el cabello de rubio y si tengo suerte escriba un libro que despues se ara famoso y me vuelva millonaria, pero JAMAS seré J. K. Rowling... asi que ninguno de los personajes sera mio... al menos no por el momento.**

_**Buscó respuesta en el aire, **__**mientras el mar le arropó. **__**Pidió ayuda a su estrella **__**que le abandonó, **__**pues olvidó llorar.**_

**El poema de la Lluvia - Mago de Oz**

La luna brillaba mas que otras noches, las estrellas a su lado siendo opacadas por la belleza que esta tenia, un niño miraba por su ventana, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que contenia, era pequeño, delgado, con cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y ondulado, con ojos grises profundos, se notaba que el niño habia pasado por cosas dificiles, pues su cara estaba adornada por una expresión de tormento, mientras aferraba en su mano un anillo, el niño no parecia tener mas de ocho años, pero si lo veias a los ojos, podrias creer que era mas grande...

Pues NO parecia un niño normal, sus ojos no mostraban lo que un niño de esa edad tendria... y Antares no era para nada un niño normal... el era Antares Black, el ultimo descendiente de los Black, el que seguiria con la tradicion de preservar la sangre pura, porque para eso fue criado, para eso vivio con sus abuelos desde que tenia memoria, hasta... hace unos meses... nadie le quiso decir que sucedio, lo unico que sabe es que un dia sus abuelos entraron a platicar a la biblioteca y no volvieron a salir...

Desde ese dia el vivia con su tia Narcissa, esperando que su madre regresara de su viaje...

Antares era un niño muy reservado, no le agradaban las personas y el lo demostraba cada vez que llegaba alguien a casa de sus abuelos o cuando su tia lo visitaba, jamas se llevo con otros niños, ni siquiera con su primo Draco, muy por el contrario, se la pasaban peleando, o mejor dicho Draco se peleaba con el, porque Antares jamas le decia nada, no porque no quisiera, si fuera por el hace mucho tiempo que Draco estaria herido, pero su abuela siempre decia que no hay que ceder a provocaciones, si respondias estabas a su nivel... y Antares estaba a un nivel MUY, muy alto.

Walburga y Orion Black se habian encargado de su educacion, ellos en realidad no eran sus abuelos y Antares lo sabia, ellos eran sus tios, pero al quedarse sin su hijo, no habia quien preservara el apellido y cuando su madre lo tuvo se los dio para que lo criaran como lo que Antares era un verdadero Black.

Y asi fue como Antares termino en los brazos de la familia mas respetable entre los sangre pura, el no tuvo una infancia triste, crecio como un niño mimado, el cariño jamas le falto, fue la adoración de su abuela y el orgullo de su abuelo, fue idolatrado por ambos, pero tambien fue severamente castigado y enseñado, en eso no tenia compasión sus abuelos, a el jamas lo perderian, no se revelaria en contra de la familia.

-Amo Antares, su madre lo espera en el recibidor-decia el Elfo que esperaba en la entrada de la habitacion, Antares se alejo de la ventana, se paso sus manos por su cara para quitar la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla y bajo hacia el recibidor donde lo esperaban, bajo con paso lento, si bien estaba feliz de volver a ver a su madre, no sabria como lo recibiría, ella no era mala, pero a veces se enojaba mucho... y pues... se desquitaba un poco... pero solo un poco con el. Aun bajaba la escalera principal cuando escucho los gritos de su madre... al parecer estaba muy enojada.

-El maldito traidor Cissy! Ese traidor! Lo matare en cuanto lo vea... lo matare...-decia con voz maniatica.

-Tranquila Bella! no puedes permitirte eso, puedes ir a Azkaban, el consejo no dudara en culparte a ti... ya nos salvamos una vez, no podemos permitirnos mas escandalos- decia su tia intentando tranquilizarla, el se acerco a la entrada para esconderse debajo de alguna mesa o algo para escuchar y vio a su primo Draco escondido detras de una estatua, el tambien lo veia y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ambos querian escuchar.

-Pero es la casa de los Black! nuestra casa! nuestra noble y antigua casa! No quiero que ese traidor no ponga un pie en ella!-ambos escucharon como cosas se rompían y Draco brinco asustado.

-y crees que yo si quiero! pero no podemos hacer nada, nuestros tios no dejaron nada firmado! NADA! Absolutamente nada! yo confie en Antares-los dos niños brincaron y se miraron- se los di para prevenir esto! para que ese mugroso traidor no se que no se quedara con lo que es nuestro! Toda la culpa la tiene Antares! no pudo si quiera ganarse el respeto de nuestros tios para que pusieran la casa a su nombre! si Sirius entra a la casa y ve el arbol familiar Cissy... se dara cuenta... lo sabra!-se escucho un sonido parecido a una piedra romperse.

-Pero solo es un niño Bella, el no sabia para que estaba ahi, nunca te molestaste en decirle lo que tenia que hacer-

-Nada de que es un niño, si mis tios jamas se molestaron en castigarlo lo are yo! Antares necesita mano dura ¡Kreacher!-

-¿Si mi ama?-pregunto el elfo.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?! ¡Te dije que lo llamaras!-Antares sabia que tenia que entrar en ese momento, no importaba que castigo le esperaria en cuanto entrara, tenia que darle la cara a su madre, asi que salio detras de la estatua y con la cabeza en alto llego a la sala donde estaba su madre, escucho que Draco le susurro_ Idiota _pero no se volvio, siguio caminando. Vio a su mama parada cerca de un gran ventanal y a su lado tenia una escultura de marmol desecha en el suelo, _eso era lo que __sonó_, automaticamente la cara de su madre cambio de furia a una cara de decepcion, Antares bajo la cabeza al verla, no le gustaba decepcionar a su madre. Se espanto al ver como su madre alzaba la varita y le apuntaba, cerro los ojos esperando a que el hechizo llegara a su cuerpo, el ya sabia que debia esperar de su madre.

-¡Crucio!-y el cuerpo de Harry se rindio al dolor, Harry gritaba, era la unica manera de intentar librarse del dolor, se retorcía sin cesar en el suelo, ya no aguantaba y sentia que cada vez el dolor aumentaba mas, empezo a dejar de sentir sus piernas y sus brazos, el dolor era tan fuerte que dejo de escuchar... o tal vez sus oidos se habian roto de tanta presion que habia en su cuerpo, sus vista se volvio nublada, lo ultimo que sintio fue unos brazos levantarlo del suelo.

Antares se levanto con pesadez de la cama, su cuerpo aun dolia... su madre debia haber estado muy enojada como para haberlo desmayado del dolor, sabia que algo que estaba muy molesta con el y tenia que pedir perdon antes de que se volviera a ir y lo dejara solo otra vez. Se escucharon pasos y el inmediatamente se paro aun lado de la cama, si era su madre al menos queria que se enorgulleciera de que el despues de un cruciatus pudiera levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado. y no se equivoco, por la puerta entro Bellatrix y encuanto vio la cama vacia y a Antares levantado a un lado sus ojos brillaron. se acerco lentamente a el y le brindo una simple caricia en la mejilla, Antares se recargo en su mano disfrutando de la calidez de la mano de su madre, ella no era muy afectuosa por eso habia que aprovechar las raras ocasiones que le demostraba cariño.

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal y lo sabes... yo confie en ti-dijo Bellatrix retirando su mano de la mejilla del chico, Antares bajo la cabeza, tenia razon, Antares le habia fallado, aun que su madre no le hubiera dicho que queria esa casa Antares debio adivinarlo, el sabia que le habia fallado.

-Lo siento madre... yo no sabia que iban a desparecer y yo...-pero no pudo continuar, pues el sonido de una bofetada resono en la habitacion, Bellatrix aun conservaba la mano levantada, a Antares se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas, que jamas derramo, no tenia permitido hacerlo, ahora se sentia como una escoria, su madre no lo perdonaria jamas.

-¿Por que me fallas asi Antares? ¿¡Porque me causas este dolor!?-dijo Bellatrix tocando su pecho, Antares no la queria ver y saber que había fallado.

-Perdón madre... hare lo que sea para que me perdones, perdóname... se que la próxima vez no te decepcionare-le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, pero Bellatrix lo pateo y el niño quedo acostado en el suelo.

-Ya veremos Antares... ya veremos...-Dijo la mujer mientras salia de la habitacion.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo mas... ahora las explicaciones...

Antares si es Harry, lo describo diferente porque es lógico que si no se le realizaba algún cambio todos se darían cuenta en algún momento quien era él, asi que Bellatrix le tuvo que aplicar un hechizo de transfiguración (o de glamour? no recuerdo como se llama) osea le cambio sus ojos su cabello y algunas pequeñas cosas para que nadie se diera cuenta... y bueno lo izo pasar como un Black.

Hice que los padres de Sirius lo criaran por una muy buena razon, Harry tiene que crecer bajo los conceptos de los sangre pura, tiene que amarlo como Bellatrix, ser obsesivo con eso, pero tambien queria que el conociera el amor, pero no un amor normal, si no que un amor frio, un amor material y que mejor que Walburga y Orion... ellos ya habian perdido dos hijos, uno los traiciono y el otro desaparecio, entonces el apellido Black corre riesgo de perderse y que mejor que el hijo de su sobrina Bellatrix? entonces ellos lo crian pero con mas afecto, por temor a perder el apellido.

Ayer hablaba con una amiga sobre los niños pequeños, y ella dijo algo muy cierto, que nosotros enseñamos a los niños pequeños las formas de querer, entonces si aun niño desde pequeño le pegas y le muestras violencia, pero despues le dices que lo quieres, le estas enseñando a ese niño que eso es el amor, en cambio si lo tratas bien y lo abrazas y lo llenas de mimos, el niño va a crecer sabiendo que al menos para el eso es el amor.

Entonces eso quise hacer con Harry, que Bellatrix le enseñara ese amor brutal (que de hecho no es amor) para que cada vez que le pegara inconscientemente el pensara que era como una muestra de cariño y si se dan cuenta de la actitud de Harry hacia Bellatrix, ella lo maneja y lo hace sentir inferior y el intenta excusarla, entonces se ve que tal manejo tiene Bellatrix en Harry, que el es capaz de perdonarle todo, pero es que ese es el cariño que Bellatrix le enseño, el no conoce otra forma de demostrarlo.

y Bellatrix casi no esta por que es la forma de hacer que Harry la obedezca y la quiera aun mas, porque el sabe que tiene una mamá y que si quiere que ella este con el tiene que portare bien, osea le enseña lo que puede ganar si lo obedece, pero tambien lo que puede perder (que es una familia). Lo esta manejando muy bien.

Ahora, Harry no se quedo con la casa porque los Black no lo adoptaron y la casa se va en la line de sangre directa y ese es Sirius, que en mi fic esta libre y vivo, y pues no dejaron ni siquiera un testamento porque murieron "repentinamente" y claro que no se llevara con Draco, Harry es arrogante, lo criaron para que el sintiera que es el mejor por mucho, que nadie esta a su nivel, el se cree perfecto, por eso tambien cuando Bellatrix le dice que no lo es, el se pone dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para comprobarle que esta equivocada. Y yo se lo que se siente se todo lo que Harry es (yo tuve mi momento de perfeccion) y cuando te sientes mejor que cualquiera te alejas d las personas, porque son "imperfectos" y te quedas tu solo. por eso tambien a Harry le costara tener amigos y dejar que lo ayuden.

Ahora que ya aclare el capitulo puedo decirles otras cosas, estos tres capitulos son para que ustedes entendieran mejor la historia, pues dice como empezo y que paso para que Harry se fuera del lado equivocado, calculo 35 o 40 capitulos para la historia, iba a subir antes el capitulo pero aun no tengo me organizo con mi beta (que por cierto ya consegui) asi que probablemente los capitulos los vuelva a editar, pero ya les avisare, les pido que me tengan paciencia, no siempre podre actualizar, pero cuando tenga tiempo lo are, no pienso abandonar el fic no importa cuanto tiempo me tarde, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Por que le puse el nombre de Antares?

El nombre de **Antares** proviene del griego _anti Ares_ y significa «el rival de Ares» o «el opuesto a Ares» debido a su color rojizo, ya que en el cielo nocturno rivalizaba con el planeta Marte (Ares en griego) que es visto cerca de esta estrella con cierta frecuencia. Su distintivo color rojizo ha hecho de ella un objeto de interés en muchas sociedades del pasado.

(si recuerdan Ares es el dios de la guerra, aun que no va a tener la cultura griega con mi fic si presten atención, porque en un futuro esto tendrá relación con muchas cosas que sucederán).

**_Con Cariño_**

**_Testudine Black_**


End file.
